Blood Ballade 3: Exception
by Shoysrock
Summary: Anne Van Helsing returns to her home town Purfleet in England to try to live her lonely life. Until she falls for a mortal boy, and Dracula's mysterious brother. What will Dracula do next to claim his bride? Note: Sequel in M-section.


Hello fellow readers!

Now, the first two were filled with action, and this one is not that much fighting, but it establishes her fledgling student and provides a love interest. Mwahaahaa. The next and last B.B. will be…unfortunately in the M section for…well, she will not have sex, but it keeps leading up to that. So, if you want to find it, the M section it will be.

This one has yummyness to it, and I hope you will enjoy! Thanks to loving reviewer JustineLovesPhil from the last book, and my only reviewer  who I hope won't be disappointed! Yay! So read on and find out what happens next!

Exception

I am Vampire.

Call me what you will. Revant, night child, demented, grave walker, whatever. I cannot now change the way I am.

I, Anne Van Helsing, am one of the undead.

As I stroll the forests of Quebec, the hot desert of Damascus, or the busy sea port of Boston, I think of what was next for me now, alone for awhile in the company of the living and the dead. To wander to the back of one's mind of the times of happiness and of fear, wallowing among enemies and trying to ignore the danger and events of the world, thinking the same way, sheltered away from the ravages of the war., But I was wrong to live that life, and I was betrayed in my midst, as the darkness of old evil came back from the dead. And later when he waited for the perfect moment, to strike. What transpired afterwards I think of as my surprising exception among the undead.

I have endured many dark things. The secrets of my father's world. The revealed taste of my abilities. The hobbies of my life burned away. The forging of a new order against the evil that plagued me. And the guilty action that made my new love's wings soar. Oh, how much I have endured, that I wished to stay up till the sun hit me, and then would burn me to gray ashes. But I found another reason to live.

I wear, as you see me now, my black pageboy hat, and the simple black T-shirt and vest, holding my increments of battle. Namely stakes and holy water, tightly corked. By my side buckled to my chain belt, is the silver tainted sword my father's father and his father before him had passed down for generations. This is my main weapon, to kill the vile, truly evil vampires. Why, you ask, does a vampire lady like you, hunt your own kind?

I will reveal why I kill the wretched ones, those who abuse their power for the death of innocence. I kill too, every night, to satisfy my hunger, for I must drink the blood. It is the life. I only kill the dying ones, lost frail children, the elderly, and the sad stray animals I steal from alleys and shelters. I offer death, most of the time, as a choice to my sad, dieing victims. Whether they like it or not, they will sustain me, for it is the only way to feed with dignity and compassion, and not call me a monster.

I must live to carry on the Helsing name. To proudly do the job my family had always done. To rid the world of such demons, and my first great fight caused me a deadly gift, to be the most powerful of the Helsings, but succumbed to their curse they always fought. Now, the last of this noble house, until I find another lover, to rid the world of evil. I will always be here; it seems, forever until I succumb to the next hunter, to help humanity

Even if I am the spawn of evil, I am not what my kind had intended.

I begin this tale with one of the saddest of memories.



The dark fields of Purfleet were different since I last saw them in 1911. Now, in 1964, the scene was of less sheep farmers and more houses. I spotted a dance hall in the main town center, a grocery market, and some office buildings.

Down the country lane I went past the busy sections to find the houses that were there were old and run down. Because of the property value, I guessed, for the abandoned insane asylum that Hector lived at was rubble. Over the hill, I found my house.

It was dirty, the metal hinges on the shutters rusty. It had ivy and cracked windows, the drapes in rags in the windows, and the door unlocked. I walked up the grassy path to the wooden porch, rotted and falling apart. I opened the loosely swinging door.

The smell was of dust and wood, and I still detected the scent of garlic, lilacs, and down the hall to the library, paper. The carpeted foyer and stair way to up stairs were covered with spider webs, dust, and the furniture was covered with yellowed, moth eaten sheets decades old. The place was dark and dreary, and I in my vampire eyes could clearly see it. Proceeding to the kitchen, the dishes stacked and dusty since I left, was a recalling of my past.

The rooms and such were white sheeted, and nothing much remained. This place was removed of all seen traces of Van Helsing's residence here. But I knew they missed things.

My father's office looked ransacked, and I noticed the layers of dust. The crosses and papers were removed; everything a mess, and the desk and other things had their sheets removed in a corner. Looking closely at the dust levels, I was confirmed that my old home was searched recently, maybe a few months ago. I opened dad's secret drawer behind a hinged painting, my fear rising, I didn't pay attention to. I knew he had this, but I didn't have the password.

The safe had a keypad, brass and inlaid with ivory. It was a four letter word and it was to be shown on a little window. The little typewriter keyboard pulled out. The dust was undisturbed, thankfully. But what was the word? I started thinking back, at the memories of father, and what might have been dear to him or anything to be a four word password.

Sighing, I closed the painting and sat in the armchair, thinking desperately. What was the word? What might it be? Then I looked at the painting.

It was two actually, the frames hinged and holding two photographs. One was sepia and was of a woman, with dark long curls and an eastern European composure. She looked tough and beautiful, with her corset and jacket. Probably why she was on the wall.

The other I immediately recognized as my mother. She had blond hair, straight and in a bun, and looked her thirties. She was standing besides dad, who was also in his thirties. He was dressed in his full hunting uniform, and mom was too, with a duster, a pistol on her shoulder, and big boots. They were smiling, pistol and cross bow in hands, and they were in a church. Probably on a mission. Both the photos were labeled underneath.

Mom and dad were labeled 'Mary and Gabriel Van Helsing. 1896.' and the other disturbed me the most. 'Anna Valerious. 1887.'

_Anna, Anne, _I thought, _my name is extremely similar to hers_! He named me after her! His first love.

The name was also four letters. Got my password alright. But mom's name was four letters. Which one? He loved both deeply enough for them to guard his prized passions.

I had a feeling. Moving the photos aside, I began to type. With a click, the word Anna in the slot opened the door.

Surprised, I noticed the stuff inside. A diary, piles of assorted papers, an amulet, a book of European folk tales, ancient oriental scrolls, a sheathed dagger, and a small photo album.

Glancing through the papers, they were assorted wanted posters from times past, lots of warrants and assignment papers for his assorted missions, including Dracula's. The scroll I recognized written in Romanian. It was listing dates and such, but I would need to translate it. I placed them back.

The photo album had pictures of all sorts of him and mother, and I spotted the family portrait. I was a wee little girl, on my father's lap, and mom standing besides him. I also saw photos of him and me at the beach, me and mom eating dinner, me in my high chair, and the last photo was of father shaking hands with what I assumed was Mr. Seward, and another of mom and uncle Carl the Friar. Yes, I remembered Uncle Carl, and I doubt he and I were related, but anyways it was there.

Father's diary, black and bound with metal rings, was falling apart. I started reading it, pouring over it of his adventures and works, reading the whole book for an hour or so, never tiring. His adventures, hunting warlocks, vampires, werewolves, accompanying royal family, hounding out mad scientists, were written exclusively good. Then I started going into the parts of his retirement, his joys of being with Mary, and of the day I was born. He was filled with anguish and tiredness of his work, and retired from more demanding physical duty to spend time with me. Then later I read the excerpt of when mother died.

'December 13, 1902. Last night was the saddest moment of my entire life.

It was midnight, and earlier we tucked my darling Anne into bed. My sweet, wife, no longer here, told Anne a bedtime story about the Ugly Duckling. We kissed her good night, and sat about talking about her future in the den.

We had a fire going, and it was a very gloomy winter night. Mary and I were just agreeing on schooling our daughter ourselves, and so that her career in the Helsing business of Vatican evil hunting would be complete. We sipped our tea and me my brandy, and I daresay we also had other pleasant conversations too.

It was then that the window opened. I had turned around to see a tall vampire, cloaked and with a tall hat. He made a terrifying impression with his flowing cloak, and the wind from the crashed window and his aura made the fire go out. The only light was a few candles, and I quickly reached for my cross necklace and stake, but he made no move. Mary and I, holding hands on the couch, ready to strike put, when he spoke.

"Mary, my granddaughter, I have come to offer you a chance." He spoke, my fear riveted as he spoke those words.

"Grand-father?" Mr. Clarence Ruthven?" She loosened her grip on her stake. "I…didn't know…you were a…"

"Vampire. Yes, they thought me dead, but I became undead on my trip in Transylvania. Mary, I have come to give you your dreams. I am changed for the better, Mary. I see in the dark, I am no longer crippled, I can fly!" He whisked around, a smile playing on his face, his top hat over his brown, graying hair. He stood in front of us, and held my wife's hand. "I have come to give you a better life, better then the one you have now. Please, let me change you, and together we can forge a future. I have only seen you when you were a baby. Being a vampire is a lonely existence, with out some one you love." He had pleading in his eyes, and he completely ignored me. I decided to shake things up a little.

"Arrrgghh! Van Helsing!" He recoiled as I flashed the cross. "Who are you to barge in and intrude on my grand daughter's life?" He bared his fangs. I was ready to stake him.

"Your…grand daughter is my wife, Mr. Ruthven. We are quite happy together hunting your kind." I said bravely, brandishing my cross, ready to throw it at him.

"I see. Mary, you have made a bad choice in husbands. And I see, you hunt vampires also. That will change." He looked deeply into my eyes, and I struggled a bit to control myself. Ruthven was a strong vampire, and old. The eye glass on his left eye added sheen to his dark, green eyes. "I will let you live, Mr. Helsing. If you will let my grand daughter come with me."

"Grandpa! Please!" Mary brandished her stake, and made Ruthven back off. I never saw such fury in her eyes, clearly showing anger. I would be too if my grandpa, if I had one, was offering to turn me into a vampire. "Respect my wishes! Grandpa, I haven't known you at all. You can't, just ask permission to bite your last descendant! I have a life, a loving husband, and a daughter. I have fought the creatures of the night for years. I do not intend to become one. I really don't want to stake you." She pointed towards the broken window, her stake ready to strike out if necessary. "Please, leave this place. I would like to see you when I can, if you please leave now. Grandpa, I love you, but to curse your child…I could never accept."

Ruthven chuckled, his strong body shaking with laughter. He seemed a reasonable man if you met him, but at this moment he was vile and fiendish. That is what happens when you are Nosferatu. "There is a deeper meaning to what I am saying, grand daughter. Your child is very important to my master, who has risen from the dead yet again. I gave you a choice, but you refused. So I will administer it anyways." He stopped laughing and had a look of sadness on his face. "I am sorry, but my master's orders are for you to be killed, and since you chose not to be my kind, then you shall die. I really did not want to kill my grand daughter at all, but I can't deny his whims." Before we could breathe, Ruthven charged with red blazing in his eyes, and I heard my beloved scream. I twirled around and plunged the stake in his back, over my wife's body. But I missed his heart.

He hissed and batted me away, and I hit the wall. My vision was turning black, and I last saw him leaping out the door, my wife in his arms, bleeding and pale. Then I fell unconscious, the rain pelting the roof, the sound soothed me into the long slumber.

Today, I searched for her body, but to no avail. I found a grave marker, however, made of a wooden stake and my dearest's handkerchief tied on it. The earth was untouched in the clearing of the forest, just a reminder for her body. I found a note, written in excellent cursive on an aged paper.

'Gabriel Van Helsing;

I loved my grand daughter deeply, and I hadn't seen her for years. I had to kill her, your wife and my daughter, because my lord ordered me so. I hope you will forgive me, for I have sinned greatly and tears strike my face.

Though I am damned in this form, I hope you realize that we undead have feelings to, though after the deed is done we feel them. I do not want to be a great monster, but I slowly am.

I have taken her body to my home, my orders are none, and I doubt I will bother you again. She has rejoined her family in the cemetery of our estate.

I am truly sorry.

-Lord Ruthven.

I cried, and that is why there are tear drops on this page.



After I read this, the rest of the pages were scribbles of dull sadness, describing his search for her body, that he never found, raising me, and his conversations with Mr. Seward. They were written with sorrow, as he documented his somewhat boring life, the only quips of happiness when I celebrated my birthday, alone with out friends of course, excelling with the home schooling, and other assorted life events of mine. He also noted that the Vatican was keeping secrets from him, and he wrote his doubts as they pressed him further and further for his rejoining, but to no avail he didn't work with the order any more. The last entry was three years before he died, at the end of the book.

I placed the book and items back into the cubby, locked it and sat at the desk. This place needed cleaning if I am to live here. Among my father's secrets, a humble vampire in the English country side, content and hopefully happy. The world is changing. I would be safe and away from it all here in my home, to be in my own time and stay here where everything is normal. Out there, the music, the styles, the war. I had much of it. I must settle down and continue my lonely existence. I doubt there is another vampire in this area. I am alone.



The house was two stories, with a balcony with ample room to fly off, and the rooms not to many. After a few days, the place was dusted and swepted, the furniture placed about, and my coffin next to my old bed in my room. Every thing seemed back to normal, if I remembered normality.

I kepted the outside of the house its tarnished look, as to not attract anybodies attention some one lived here. I did not want to harm intruders, though it would supply me with food. I feasted from the deer that roamed the woods, cats and dogs from town, and occasionally, an old lady or orphan from the orphanage. Thankfully it wasn't run by nuns.

Town was changed. It was a hunting ground to other vampires, and at least entertainment. There was a library, hospital, police, grocers, the whole thing. And lots of people. And also some dance clubs, but I hadn't been to them yet.

For the first week back at home, it was not very comforting. The clothing, the lack of manners, and the constant romping of young people, listening to very nice music, but very different from classical and the romantic pieces I heard from records. No, this music made you want to dance, to move and celebrate. But in a Victorian dress, it would be silly and improper.

I busied myself with sneaking in the library, reading all I could. Other wise I was hunting for food, or at home in the woods and yard, drawing sketches and scenes from nature, and most of all, on dark nights, I flew around.

The freedom I felt during flying was so beautiful, so refreshing. Looping around, diving, skimming, and even swimming in the sea, it was fun. My white form and wings were bathed with starlight, and my happiness was silent, for I could not share my joy.

This was for three more weeks, and still I was lonely and bored. This eternity living was hard. With the order I had friends, but now I don't, and I feel tremors of vileness in the world. I was an old vampire, but not that experienced. Because I refuse my nature.

Nothing to do, I thought. But here I was, at a school dance, though I was not from the school. I thought this night I would try to amuse myself and add some dancing happiness to my life, surrounded by teens that looked my age, unbeknownst to them I was around 70 years old.

Anyways, here I was, wearing a red prom dress with black beads that I 'borrowed' from the dress shop. Well, I did place the money on the counter with a note that I took it. At least I look pretty. Perhaps a boy could dance with me. I added flesh tone makeup to make me look at least human.

I was in the corner, sitting at a small table when I saw him. It was a vampire alright, looked inexperienced and probably turned a few weeks ago. He was young, brash, wearing black and had stupid hair that every bully had these days. He, however, didn't know I was a vampire as he straddled over and leaned on the table.

"Wanna dance, babe?" he pulled extended a hand, with a twinkle in his red eyes. He was a vampire, a stupid one, and I hadn't seen one for who knows how long. At least I wouldn't be tempted to kill him since he was already dead.

"Sure. Just one dance." He grasped my hand and pulled me up, as I pretended to be a human. He was so oblivious.

So on the dance floor, playing soft music; we shuffled along with the rest of the mortals. He was well behaved, probably noticing keenly like a vampire how I liked to be handled. He was going to put a move on any moment. His move: waltzing me towards the back where he would probably try to suck my blood, if I was human. But he didn't know that.

We stopped dancing, and he inched along to my neck.

"You are such a pretty babe, honey. Wanna spend eternity with me?" He started to bare his fangs. I bared mine.

"Too late, vampire scum. I am already somebody's. Back off." I said my eyes flaring gold and my fangs jutting out along with my strength. He immediately backed off with surprise on his face, his hands then groping in a defensive posture.

"Holy shit, man! You're…a vampire…too!" He then placed a grin and assumed, warily, a look of strength and attitude to buff up his appearance. "Well, since we are what we are, why don't we team up, eh babe? Share the food supply, scare little kids, dump your master, get married…" I stopped him right there by choking him, my claws digging in his undead flesh on his neck.

"I have been a blood sucker for 70 years. I am much stronger, more capable, and smarter then you." I brought his whimpering face close to mine. "If I were you, I would leave this town and find another place to claim your hunting ground. This place is my territory now. Go or die." I couldn't help myself, my animalistic fury and hisses controlling me. This is my territory now, punk! Thankfully for the scared Nosferatu I let go, and he zipped out the door, flying away into the night.

Pausing, I relaxed and held my head. I never acted that way since a long time, and why would I care if he shared the food? I didn't kill humans much, and he was my own kind, with, strangely, an aura I had felt before.

As I walked away out the back door, walking with buzzing thoughts to my home a mile away, I was troubled. He was a vampire, with a tingling sense of evil that I never felt on a vampire before, except Lord Ruthven and…yes, I remember now! In the dance, the vampire's hands, it had a mark on them, a lower case d…oh God damn it, he was bitten by…Count Dracula.

Stopping, my eyes alert for any danger, I didn't sense my master. I was alone on the country road, leaving the town far behind. I did, however, notice a human male following me. I turned to see a dazzling young man.

He was from the dance, out of breath from trying to catch up to my fast pace, his hair a dark brown and flat, and a bit long like the boys on the cover of the Beatles albums that keep coming out. He had the most charming face I had ever seen, and my worrying thoughts were abated. If I could, I would have blushed, and as he saw my face, he did noticeably.

"Wait up! You forgot your purse!" He stopped near me, holding my red purse. I with faltering steps, awed by his good looks, reached out and grabbed it.

"Thank…you."

"Your welcome. Um, say, you walk pretty fast for a girl. What's your name?" He looked so shocked at my beauty. Vampires were beautiful to human eyes naturally.

"Anne." I wanted to know him better.

"Mine's Carleton. So, um, nice meeting you." He turned away and gave a wave of his hands, looking a bit flushed.

"Wait! Where can I meet again?" He turned again as I was about to say that. We were so close to each other. My senses were tingling, his neck bare, I hadn't eaten yet. He would be an easy meal…wait! He was so kind, so nice…I must resist.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, at the library, at 8." I said his eyes and mine dreamy. I had never felt this way since Hector died. I waved as I walked away, smiling. He was too.

I was near my house, Carleton far back, and I was alone. The wind was picking up on the dirt road, the little trees and bushes swaying lining the road. I had a lot to think about. A date with a mortal, and a freshly turned vampire by Dracula. What were his motives? Surely, he would be planning an abduction of some sort, most likely soon. I could not tell, for he had waited so long for several decades since the Order of the Dragon's attack to hint at his appearance. Oh, how dreadful the thought. It was then I scented a grave like smell, and turned towards the lake.

Swinging from the willow tree from an old swing was an agile, dark shape, with flowing hair, unearthly movements, and softly humming. It was unmistakably a vampire. I was speechless. He was a male, with an old Victorian gothic suit, with gray fringe and looked young, my age. I stared at him for awhile, before willing myself to walk forward towards him. He stopped, and his face turned towards me. It was high ridge, feline and dignified, with dreamy blue eyes and dark lashes. I somehow recognized the face. He looked like Dracula, only younger, and a much different hairstyle. How could he be Dracula? It was impossible it was him, his hair and sense was like another person. But he looked similar.

He stood up and stared at me with a look of innocent surprise. His hair was partly tied to the back, the rest flowing straight and free. He had a few strands over his forehead, and the rest of his long hair was long, and his very pointed ears stuck up and out of the strands. He had some Dracula traits, but not all of them. He was different, but I was not going to take any chances. I backed a step.

"I…am sorry if I frightened you. It has been awhile in my lonely existence to see another of my kind." He had a slightly Romanian accent, but was mostly English, with a lighter, delicate voice that trailed soothingly in the air. He was experienced and aged. I was in front of probably one who was a few hundred years older then me. "Especially one as beautiful as you." He looked sad and lonely, and I pitied him. His gestures were non-threatening.

"Who might you be vampire? You look vaguely familiar, like a certain Count Vladislaus Dragulia I know. Know him?" He backed down, a look of horror on his face. I guess I was wrong. Or perhaps this vampire knew him, and wasn't him?

"How would you know, young child?" He recovered, and turned away. "It was him that killed me, for revenge! His own brother, the next prince of Transylvania!" He looked up at the shining moon, his eyes welling with tears. He looked down, wiped them, and turned to address me.

"You…are Dracula's brother?" I went forward, shocked at this. "Dracula made me too! See!" I wanted to sympathy with him, two young ones, turned vampire at a young age, by the same vile man. I raised my hand, to flash the mark Dracula gave me. In turn, he flashed his. It was upper case too, and both were glowing as we got closer.

"My name is Radu Valerious. I…have been so lonely, fleeing with Vladislaus's curse upon me, to feudal England. There, I have stayed alone, living my life, hardly encountering vampires or such." He and I were close now, his eyes echoing sorrow and memories. "I…was king after my brother died, but…he came back to life and bit me. I was removed because of my nature and fled before they staked me. He had wanted me to be his co-ruler, but I refused. I have hidden from him ever since."

"I am Anne Van Helsing. I wanted to live a life of peace, but my father was killed and turned into vampire by the Vatican, and hunted Dracula. When I was 18, Dracula…killed me to claim as his bride. I have been running from him ever since. He gets closer every time." My golden eyes were filled with sorrow too. Our eyes met, and our minds linked like a vampire could. He was so, depressed as I was. We were like each other, it seemed, made to be together. On impulse, we both got close, and our marked hands held each other. A feeling of ecstasy flowed through both our arms to our minds, and I couldn't help but cry. I found another that understands. I hugged him, crying in his familiar coat from ages past. He hugged me back, and together we walked around the lake, our hearts beating as the marks of power flowed through us. I didn't know what was happening with the marks, but it felt good. It was like love I felt as a human, but even better. We were linking our selves with our vampire minds, and it seemed to be probing. As my eyes were closed, and undoubtedly we were falling in love, I felt some eye in my head. A trickle or tendril, of some sort I didn't care, was looking into my thoughts and memories. But I didn't care. He was an experienced vampire. And Radu was kind, his mind of sympathy. A lonely one who wanted his own kind for company. The tendril withdrew, and we had walked around the lake to my home. I realized dawn approached.

"Thank you, Radu. Where…do you reside? I am so lonely, and we seem to be connected by our master Dracula. I would like to see you again." I said, with drawing from his embrace, holding his hands, the ones with the mark still faintly glowing. We each had visibly dreamy eyes and Radu had a contented face. He smiled his face close to mine.

"I will be at the swing at the lake at midnight, Lady Anne. You are old enough for that title, I think, beloved. I hope to talk more of your adventures come night fall." He walked backwards, so romantically. "I shall dream about you!" He whisked off into the early morning air, his form black with his blue eyes full of ardor. I watched him float away into the woods.

"Sweet dreams, Radu." And I went into my room, where I slept soundly in my coffin, come evening. And I dreamed of his beloved face, those kindly sad eyes, and the feeling that our marks created.



It was a fine breezy evening. It was twilight when I sipped from the stray cat I fattened up. It would sustain me. The memories of last night, the dance, Carleton, Radu…

Wait, Carleton! The charming human boy! I glanced at the clock in a panic, and saw it was thankfully 7:15. Ah, I have time. To the library dressed nicely for a date with Carleton. And at midnight, Radu!

I quickly dressed in conspectus clothing that matched the decade. I have had many comments from my prey saying how old fashioned I looked. I was a vampire who still liked to dress from the 1910's, hence that I died then. It might scare him that I would wear a corseted lace dress instead of a nice floral shirt with a flowing short pink skirt and shoes. Adding a bit of make up to look a bit more human, I added other missing touches, and there, I was ready. He was sweet boy after all, and I wasn't hungry.

With my inhuman speed, I got there early at the edge of the town library. Then his car pulled up.

I had gotten used to motor vehicles, and I had ridden in them a few times, by bus or taxi on my travels in Europe. His was of little interest, and amplified his shyness. He waved and smiled as he got out.

"Hi! You look beautiful, Anne." He said, and I noticed his green striped shirt. It matched his eyes. He held out a bouquet of daises, and my mind drifted elsewhere to the field at my home. But, not wanting that much attention, I took them and forgot about it.

"Thank you, Carleton." I said, blushing. He blushed back.

"So, I guess we could go out to a movie. They have a good one playing."

"Sure." I said, trying to express warmth, though I had none to give. But he was so kind and innocent as I used to be, I felt there was warmth building up. We held hands as we went into his car. He was startled a bit by the coldness.

"You're so cold!" He held my hand with his other, and I held back. I was relaxing all right, and my cold sadness was disappearing. I was going to have some fun.

So it went with the movie. It was a 'cheesy flick' they called it these days. I didn't eat the popcorn though, and I told him I wasn't hungry. The cat I ate earlier staved me from biting him. After the lame movie about this monster Godzilla, we were going to a restaurant but, seeing that I wasn't hungry and he was out of money, decided to visit the beach. The sea air refreshed me, and the seagulls were crying out by the waves. It was late.

We were sitting on the sand, clearly liking each other's company. He was the kindest boy I ever met, and he clearly felt the same about me. He was shy and gentle. I was too. We seemed at loss for words, him being that I was unusually pale, and I that he was a mortal and if I stayed to long I might try to eat him. We couldn't really stay together, and someday I would have to tell him my real nature.

"I…really like you, Anne. Normally I…don't talk to people, and I like trying to be popular, you know listening to the music and being part of this decade. But you, Anne, have made me strong. You are the most delightful, kind person I ever met." He tenderly put his arm around me, and I leaned against him, feeling the emotions and warmth vaguely heat my skin.

"I know, Carleton. I…felt the same way. I have felt so much pain in my past; I have become withdrawn from the world. You have made me more confident. I'm happy we met, Carl." I held him, and glanced at his watch on his arms. It was 11:30. I then remember that I was to meet Radu at midnight.

"I gotta go now, Carl. It was a wonderful date; I hope to see you Friday night." I got up, brushed the sand off, and started to walk away.

"Oh. Probably parents, right? Or a night shift?" He asked. "Hey! Where do you work?"

"Oh, I don't really, just get by with my rich parents. It's past my bedtime, and my parent's would be furious. I'll…meet you sometime Friday night, okay?"

"Alright. Can I drive you home?"

"Okay, then." So we went down the country lane towards my hidden home, near the lake by the expansive forest. The house looked a little less gloomy now, my life brightened by a real nice man.

"See you Friday." I said, and walked up towards the house. He waved, and drove off.

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran up to my room, and quickly got dressed again this time into an Edwardian dress of the period that I was from, old a bit though since I got it at a vintage shop along with the rest of my favorite clothing. It was droopy and red with black lace, and the happiness of learning about the new age died to contentment and relaxing to the time I lived in, and the realization that I wasn't alive sunk in. With Carleton I was alive and reckless; with Radu I was dead and experienced. Who would I spend my time with more? Oh, such damned decisions! Anyways, I would be late. I rushed out the window and flew as fast as I could to the lake side. I felt I was right on time.

I landed softly, my white and golden form morphing back to its normal shape, a wise looking blonde and brown haired girl, with a red and black low rise dress, pretty and with swimming golden eyes. They used to be blue, but they changed color with the transformation. I had no idea why.

Anyways, I saw Radu; float down in his black bat form, turning back with blue swirling smoke. He walked up to me, his hands out stretched. I felt somehow I had no choice but to run up to him, and hug him. His mere sight drove romantic thoughts and comfort in me, and made me cry a bit. Like two lovers, tortured by the same foe.

"Anne! Dearest Anne." He crooned as he stroked my hair. His voice was comforting, filled with joy and happiness.

"Radu, My life has been filled with sorrow, now you are here to end it. It doesn't matter what age we are, we can be together." I said, breaking from his embrace, to look at his deep, blue eyes of time. We walked over to a bench, where we sat down and held each other. We were so lonely, and a love was developing between us. The moon and starlight was reflecting on the surface of the water. Birds and crickets were chirping in the trees, and we looked at each other. He was even more beautiful, his face pale in the moonlight, his eyes accenting the spring evening.

"My dearest, I was young, only in my late twenties, I can't remember when I turned to this form. Here, in England I have found peace and sorrow, for the 400 years of my horrible life. You can share it with me, Anne, a hunted one like you with another hunted one. We are alike, Lady Anne, you and I."

"I think I love you, Radu. It must be hard to bear being alone as a Nosferatu, especially when you share this fate with your brother, how evil he is anyways. He wants me, for a purpose I don't know. Curses to be that my father was a vampire hunter." I held him, and he echoed his sorrow back. His eyes, so dreamy, so romantic…

"We have hated each other since our imprisoning with the Turks. Yes, Vladislaus was always vile, impaling people, blood thirsty and worse when he dealt with the devil himself, and became a vampire. Biting me, now I have hid, and so I felt myself doomed to a lonely existence. But I found anther love, Anne, you." He looked at the heavens, and I did too, and we leaned against each other. My mark was tingling, and I longed to hold him.

"Yes, Radu, I love you too. Sheltered in our little world, two trapped children of the night forever to sleep soundly in each other's arms, by the lake in our coffins, together for the eternity that we live." Our faces almost touching, our marked hands holding each other, the feeling of happiness and love enter our minds, as for the first time I willingly kissed someone.

It was something I had only felt once before. A vampire's kiss, warmth and feelings of ecstasy and passion entering though us, Radu's warmth greater then I, his kisses some what familiar. As we smooched, grasping each other and holding close, his hands and mine through each others hair and sides, rubbing each other, we were at height of frenzied passion, and our hearts started beating. I had visions dance in front of my eyes, of Joan de Arc at the cross, burning at the stake, the flames higher and higher, fear through her mind, but a feeling of someone, or some_thing_, though her mind and heart, glowing with goodness and assurances, something good. Something Godly. But I was sure he didn't exist as the vision faded, and he stated to untie my dress. I stopped.

"It's…too soon, Radu. I only met you yesterday, and…we can't yet." I sat away, surprised at what he was planning to do. At what I wanted to do with him. He looked a bit surprised, and looked away. His look of quietness had melted away for an instant into what I thought was anger, but I must have hallucinated it, for it went to understanding.

"We got carried away, Anne. I am sorry. I have only seen women as prey, and now I see you, my innocent child, as my love. I adore you, your golden eyes reminding me of the sun, your hair flowing like the autumn harvest of wheat, and your lips, so sensual and moist. Anne, we share the same fate. We are meant for each other." We held hands, and I hoped we both understood. I must know this brother of Dracula better.

The rest of the night was spent walking in the woods, strolling around and commenting on the night life, the little mice and the deer in the underbrush, and talking about my life and his. We were accompanied by hooting owls, and at a clearing we were alighted by a flock of bats around them. I was startled a bit, seeing that I didn't like bats, even though I turned into a half formed one when I flew. They were swarming around us, screeching like hell, and I was a bit alarmed at what they were doing. But I was their kin, so it seemed natural. Radu reached out his hand, and a bat alighted on his fingers, screeching all the way. He smiled a smirk that scared me, but it turned into Radu's shy forlorn smile.

"Before you came along, these creatures wee my only friends. They share my home by the sea." He explained. "They are quite harmless, don't worry, they respect us. From your looks, you still resent your vampire nature. Bats can be good friends. Though they can make a mess of things in the library."

I reached out and had a bat land on my hand. "A library? You have one?"

"Yes, would you like to see it?"

"I would be delighted." And I followed him hand in hand towards the sea.



His abode was rather dusty, a Victorian style manor at the sea cliff. It was tall, and had a somewhat scary, lonely look to it, ornamented in the romantic style. The main room was a large library, filled with all sorts of books, young and old, and Radu was sitting comfortably in a large easy chair, with his reading glasses looking at a brown book. I was at the other side reading into a book by Charles Dickens. Occasionally we looked up at each other, and went back to our books. However, we were clearly getting bored.

"Did you know that swans mate for life?" He promiscuously said.

"How interesting. Did you know that Charles Dickens wrote incredibly boorish stories?" I answered back, and we both chuckled. He set down what I assumed was a bird guide.

"I agree. Though a bird book is not typical reading, especially at night when most are asleep." He placed his reading glasses aside. "And, in fact, I have no idea why I still wear reading glasses." We laughed harder. After a bout of humor, I then had the trickling feeling of morning. I heard birds outside the shuttered windows, and a few traces of sunlight were peeking in. I could not return home to my coffin in time.

"Radu! It's too late! I can't return now!" I got up in a panic. I would have to stay the day. Hmmm…sleep over night with Radu…

He walked over to me, holding me dearfully. I melted like wax in his arms. "I am terribly sorry I kept you so long. I have an extra coffin in my room, if that will suit you. This home used to belong to another vampire, until she was staked." He was so sincere, and I had no choice. I nodded and yawned.

We walked down the hall way to the basement, where it was converted to a gothic like bedroom. A large, black stone coffin was in the middle, and he proceeded to the closet, and pulled out a little brown wooden coffin for me. Placing it next to his, and dusting it, he gingerly opened the lid for me. I stepped into it, whereupon he helped me lay down in it.

"Good day, Prince Radu."

"Good day, Lady Anne." And the lid closed, and I fell asleep.



The fire of the licking flames was a tickle compared to the cries of the English guards. My skirt was singed, my feet blistered and burning. I struggled to stamp them out, but to avail as they still burned. I couldn't feel the presence of God, like he abandoned me! To let me burn! To see my people's overlord's burn their savior and they are powerless to stop them from killing me, their leader that rallied them to oppress their keepers. How cruel the English are, and I was deemed evil! I was helping and doing well by God's orders, but they said it wasn't. Oh, how cold they are to God's word! France must be saved! If not me, what then?



The night was especially warm, and spring was truly coming. The warm breeze was blowing, as I and Radu stalked London. The scent of human was very near. Our teeth were clenched, our senses sharp, and we hardly spoke, our hunger making us stealthy and quiet.

We spotted our prey. A lone teenager girl, with a beatnik look, black tights and high blonde hair. Full of blood, her veins pumping the rich liquid under her make up covered skin. We were ready to strike, to drag her into the alleyway and feast, when we were interrupted.

Another vampire got their first. It was the young blonde one that was at the dance, a vampire by Dracula's doing. I gasped, and we both were tensed, our animal senses angry that another got our food.

He lashed out, covering her mouth, snarling and his eyes red, backing into the alley we were in. This was our chance to strike.

I screeched and dove down from the roof of the building, landing in front of him and the shivering girl. Only I noticed Radu sneak up behind.

"Hello, vampire scum." My vile, dangerous self I couldn't control made me say, angry that he was still in my territory. "Drop our food and get out, before I kill you." I felt my fangs jut out; my eyes deepen as I started at him. He held the girl still, but he snarled and lengthen his claws.

"I let you go because you surprised me, Anne, the first time, but now I can bring you to him." He knocked her out and dropped her, and started advancing on me. "I have new orders from my master for your presence at his abode. After I told him about my discovery of a female vampire, he commanded me to satisfy his wants."

"I decline that request, fledgling." I advanced also, prepared to slash out. If it was a fight, he would get one. We were growling. "I will never come with you, or talk to your master ever again. Tell him that, idiot, if you live."

"Well, I don't think you want to take the hard way. Your master's calling." As soon as he tried to leap, I felt voices in my head, and a strange paralyzing thing, through my body. I couldn't move, and I cried in pain as moaning, willing voices were telling me to stay still. I could only watch as he advanced.

"I don't think she wants to go to her master. She has found another." Radu, behind him, grabbed and hissed his warning quite coldly, but he reverted back strangely to a less menacing, but still intimidating pose, holding the struggling fledgling. Radu was more powerful then him or I. He was dumbfounded, and Radu and he were attacking.

They were both red eyed, clawed and fanged, wrestling like animals while I watched. Biting, clawing, and stabbing, the wounds automatically healing. I also saw, that Radu was strangely familiar in his fighting, with ferocity of…Count Dracula. The hair, the eyes, all was familiar. But it couldn't be, but yes, Radu was his brother, so of course there was a similarity. But it couldn't be how they fought. The voices were dying down, and I could move again. I saw Radu pin the other against the brick building, his mouth open and ready to bite, but he didn't.

"Listen, you damned little blood sucker. You don't deserve to live, but I will let you go. Tell your master that under the protection of the prince Radu will he find her. Go, and live forever the humiliation of failing to beat me. Leave and never trouble us again!" He threw him away to the wall, and he whimpered as he transformed and flew away. The voices ended, and I rushed to his arms, terrified at how close he was to taking me away. Count Dracula, damn him! Now Radu was here in my arms, a protection I hadn't felt for a long, long while. His short breaths were slowing, as he held my marked hand once more, and I felt the sensation, and my mind was emptying of all thoughts, only of him now. We walked down and knelt, by the unconscious girl, and we began to feed.

After she was drained, I realized Dracula was more then ever going to capture me. With his vampire servant, and countless others, only Radu was my protection now. Oh, how much I loved him now, how close we were.

"My beloved Anne, you know how we both, Vladislaus and I, have hated each other. Now, he will also seek to kill me and, whatever he wants to do with you. We need to be very wary." He whispered as we stood up, his voice trailing over my ear.

"Radu, my love, we must leave. It is too dangerous here. I…haven't been so afraid for a long time. Now I am." I felt comfort in his arms, and we walked to the alley end. Looking in his deep, concerned blue eyes, I longed to forget this night, for we were enveloped with white and black mist, as we turned into our flying forms, and then we flew, swirling around, a lithe golden clawed and haired form, with a blue eyed dark one, larger and magnificent, hand in hand, flying in the moon light to my home.



So it went for a week. Count Dracula or the vampire was not seen, and Radu and I spent many lovely evenings together, whether the fields, lake, library, a dance hall, or tonight, I was going to his home. But, I also spent my early parts of the days with Carleton, who I liked ever more. He was kind, and we often danced at the halls, with the modern grooving music. His ways were different to what I was used too, and I was starting to like this new age. But what about Radu? He always told of the old days, the days I was familiar with. I would have to leave this place away from Dracula, and leave Carleton. How could I tell him of my true nature? He was getting suspicious of me. Tonight I would meet him for a few hours, and perhaps tell him the truth. But not of Radu and with that knowledge he wouldn't feel used, for I have lied to him so many times. I was dead, devoid of any family, and if I didn't eat before our dates, then I could have killed him. He should know about me now!

I met him at the beach again, holding hands, him rather uncomfortable with mine being cold.

"I told my father about you, and he thought you were a vampire! He's a bit crazy, and he even taught me to use these weapons even." He pulled out a set of circular blades with old oriental script on them. I immediately recognized them. They were fathers!

"Where did you get them?"

"My father had them. He is a weapons dealer and collector, so I know a lot about fighting and stuff." He looked down. "I didn't tell you earlier as to not scare you. Not many girls like guys who have weird parents that work at gun shops."

"There is something about you that, I find very interesting. Those blades were my father's. Not only that, you had said earlier your great-great-great grandfather was a friar. I hate to say this, but I need to talk to your father also." It was a strange thing to ask him, but it had to be done.

"Um, perhaps tomorrow. How would you know that was your fathers? These have been in my family for generations! That's just nuts!" He stood up, putting the blades in the car. I glanced at his watch and found I had limited time left till I was to meet Radu. I would tell him tomorrow, along with his dad, and find out more about this family and son I was in love with.

"Then tomorrow perhaps, in the evening with your father. I will have something important to tell you. Wait until then. I must go." I ran, my head swimming with this appearance of a Helsing connection.

"Anne, you're a great gal." He got up, and held my hand. It was very reassuring then. The warmth of a human hand, this time willingly, was a great comfort. "I promise I won't think you're weird, when you tell me. And some how or another, I have your family heirloom too. Till tomorrow then. Can I walk you home?"

"That would be very nice." I smiled, and he did too. We set out from the sand and started the trek back, hand in hand.

The night birds, hoot owls and the breeze accompanied us as we strolled down the lane towards my home. I looked forward to meeting his family and telling what he has to do with the Helsings, but I dreaded telling him my true nature. And, his father said that I was a vampire! He knew. But it was behind me now as I was falling in love with him as we were close, and walked down the country path at night to my home, whereupon I must go to Radu. I must make a choice also. To stay with Carleton, who is young, kind and with the modern era? Or with Radu, my kind and from the era I was born in? But he was so much like his brother, and did I really want to stay held back as the world passed me by?

We were at the front door, and I made a choice. Radu was too kind, too romantic to leave. I will hide away with him, like he said, to stay with my love, hoping for the best that Dracula would not get there first. I must leave this innocent human good bye. Till tomorrow I will last see of them. But now I must say something nice.

"Till tomorrow, Carleton." I said in his eyes, and I couldn't believe I would dump him! It was for his own good, for we couldn't stay together, vampire and mortal. But I would give him something to remember. I reached up and kissed him.

He and I were brought in the first kiss, hugging and close. His kiss was the most beautiful thing I ever felt, his warmth flowing through me, and my eyes fluttered. It was then in the passion of a human, my heart started beating, truly, for the first time. It was such a good feeling to be human again, to be free and warm. Yes, how guilty it would feel now to tell him to get lost.

We stopped, and dreamily Carleton turned away and walked down the path. I stood there, crying softly, my pale, now warm face dripping with tears. I want to love him, but I love another.



I was waiting patiently on the arm chair, among other things, in my red Victorian dress. I was to wait, for Radu would meet me here at my house. I couldn't wait to be with him, our marks touching.

Hold on. Every time I met him, a strange feeling was made, my will was drained, and I was drowsy. My father said something of marks, between master and servant. There was something fishy, and I had time to look it up. It was Easter today, anyways, and I headed to my father's library, where upon I scoured the large collection of vampire books. I still had time to find out.

Skimming a particularly large book on vampires, I found a little chapter on ownership marks.

"The palm or other part of the vampire that is the same place on the spawn vampire, when touched, radiates an effect that bends the will and creates docility for a period of time to the marked subject. It strengthens the bond between the master and the spawn, creating an adoration complex not easily broken. The mark also, depending on the deep cut and power through it, can give enhanced abilities to the subject. The mark also claims ownership, and the spawn subject is under a stronger spell of will draining. Only strong vampires, who can spare some of their gathered powers, can place a mark on their spawn. The mark establishes a mind link directly to the master. From then, the master vampire, depending on power and age, can read the subject's mind, command it, control some of its actions, and falsely places an adoration complex."

What was an adoration complex? I was going to continue reading, when Radu's presence was behind me. I looked up to see the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Or so I thought, for the doubting words of will bending, mind control and the mysterious adoration complex changed my view. Instead, I saw a mask, a mask of false love over a face I recognized, vile and grinning. I was so frightened, I closed the book and quickly jolted out of the chair, looking at Radu, or what I thought was Radu. He turned to a fake surprise, walking towards me, with his hands out stretched.

"What is the matter, beloved? It's me, Radu." He reached out with his left hand to grasp mine, the ones that were marked. I backed away, hiding my hand. Radu wasn't acting right.

"There is something wrong with you, Radu. I read a bit about the marks, and, there is something not right here." I watched to my horror as what was Radu grin and laugh. His face contorted, he covered it with his hands, and a black mist swirled around. I couldn't see what was happening to him, but I thought it wise to get out of the room. I was only in the foyer when a dark form appeared. I thought it was Radu, but I saw the tresses and few strands over his face, the hair tied in a pony tail, and the familiar silk shirt that, Count Dracula wore under his jackets, but wasn't there, and the shape of his face. I managed to turn on the chandelier from the switch, and gasped at Count Dracula.

His eyes were the same bewitching blue as Radu, and I realized then that this was Radu. Count Dracula's eyes were Radu's. Dracula was striding towards me, chuckling under his breath. I was horrified with the deception he played. I could only stand, the damning Count closer and closer.

"My dahling, how long have I toyed with you, strengthen the bond, playing games." He raised his arm, and procured a sword. It was a blade, with a black dragon handle, and glaring red eyes. It was very big. My sword was up in my coffin room, at the top floor. I had a clear shot to the stairs. I started inching towards them.

"Radu…does not exist then. You were having fun with me, being what I wanted, and letting me kiss your disgusting face! You made me love you!" I cried out at Dracula, still smiling. He was parading around with a big sword, romantically and with strangely suggestive poses. He was trying to weaken my guard. "At least I didn't let you sleep with me, you bastard! Damn it, I almost let you."

"Yes, too bad you didn't let me then." He paused to chuckle, eyeing my cleavage. "Yes, and it is working my dearest, working. For still you stall, still your mind seeks me, seeks happiness, and I am the only one here that can give it to you." He lowered the weapon, and voices were in my head. Romantic thoughts I would never think of, disturbing and surprising. I couldn't stop the thoughts, seeing Dracula in front of me holding his hands out, orchestrating the terrible ideas, and I cried out, leaning against the wall, my mind also aching from the strange sensation of a terrible hand around me, holding me in place, squeezing hard in my mind. I opened my eyes to feel the thoughts leave, and I was gasping as the hold held me and Dracula lowered his arms. He was in front of me now, and I stared back at him. He was even more alluring.

"You are evil, Count. Torturing me this…cruel way. Acting my fantasies to bring me under your spell." I was crying now, and fell to my knees in tears, holding myself to try to lessen the icy hold that Dracula had cast over my mind and body. I was at the foot of the steps, and painfully I tried to back up, fearing for my dignity and life, up the stairs against the will of the terrible voices and paralyzing hold.

"My pet, you cannot refuse your master. I gave you happiness, and I can give you more. I don't have to be your enemy dahling." Every step I crawled up, Dracula followed, pulling his strands of hair back, grinning seductively, his hands curved and ready to reach out from his sides, to grasp me and hold me, but he was basically pushing me back. He had a sword, and I felt the tingling of silver. It would be a horrible way to die, or get injured. At least my sword was up there, along with silver and stakes. I had a chance to fight if he didn't attack first. I was almost up the stairs, and managed to stand up, backing up. The balcony upstairs was dark, though I was a vampire, it was scary now. The cold stare and the paralyzing mind link was making it hard for me to move, but I did with my power, my marked hand numb. Dracula was gaining, closer and closer, and I was stumbling towards my room.

I managed to go in, and as soon as I was out of his site from the door way, the grip lessened, and I ran as fast as I could to my coffin table, pulling my golden sword out in time to be at Dracula's chin.

"I haven't fenced with anybody for so long. Especially one as beautiful as you." He smiled and raised his sword up, and with a great strength clanged it away. But it left a small scratch on that disgusting face. With a long tongue, he licked it. "Touché." And immediately he struck out.

We were fencing all right, his strokes light and matching mine with ease. He kept trying to lash out at the hem of my dress, and even managed to cut it.

"Pervert." I said, clutching my dress.

"Ah, to fuss over a little thing like that. The taming has just begun." And this time I was struggling to keep up the strokes, the slashes harder, and I couldn't keep up. I was sweating, flourishing around my coffin, and then our blades met in the air. His strength was pushing down on me, the blades so close, I had to back up and lower myself trying to keep pushing. It was then I backed into my old bed. Damn it I left it there since child hood. Then, without provocation, he flipped the sword away and it stung my hand. I yelped and it knocked the sword out of my hand. I was defenseless, but he threw the sword away. Fear was taking over me, and the voices were coming back. They were telling me to give up, to lie down on the pillows…

"No! Please, no!" I cried, clutching my head, scooting across the bed to get to the other side. He was crawling up to me, his hands at my sides, pulling me under him. I was undead, but still I was scared. I intended to keep my virginity past the grave. But he was challenging that to a great extant. I struggled to get out of his grasp, trying to get my left hand away from his, and he almost succeeded, but I stabbed my claws right through hand. He growled in pain but of course the holes healed.

"Ah, you fight with the ferocity of a tiger, but a heart of a kitten. I like them feisty…and frightened." He seemed to be a mad man, his eyes turning animalistic. And with a roar, and my gasps, he slammed his hand against mine, and the tingling sensation crawled up my arm. His deep blue eyes and grinning pale face was what I saw then as my vision was darkening. It was turning red, and I was breathless as I saw how beautiful he was, how, Sauvé he looked. No, I must resist, I must live, and I must not succumb to him!

I could not move as he pressed my palm, and his face moved up to mine. I winced and turned away, but he already smashed his face against mine, his other hand holding my face as he kissed, and with the passion flowing through me, I fell limp. His hot breath and perfumed face was all I could breathe. I was so weak, so tired, and so betrayed. Radu never was here. It was a game to him, to establish the bonds that would bind me forever.

He stopped, his eyes level with mine. "My…dearest. Your kisses ripen with age." He mocked the sound of Radu, and laughed. "Oh, I am here, it is me Radu, so kind and caring, so sensual. You couldn't resist Radu, my pitiful brother, so weak and beautiful. But I did, and killed him years ago, a true death to never compete with me." He was talking like Radu, and went back to his hissing, deep voice. I looked away again, but his hand moved my face to him. I was forced to look into those evil eyes of want and desire. I was deadlocked into them, I couldn't look away.

"I have so vanted you so much, my dahling. I killed for you; I dreamed of you, it has made me so lusting after you. My beautiful, ravishing bride, I love you, I love you so much." His fingers twirled my hair, and moved up to his black silk fencing shirt. He was unbuttoning it, and could see his chest. His hand left the grip of mine, but still the power was there.

"How…can it…be…?"

"I have made you mine, dahling. Mine forever and ever. Forever to love each other, for me to hold you, caress you, and so much more." His hands trailed down to my front, untying the ribbons that held it together. I was very hot, and he reached over this time to move my dress sleeves off my shoulders. His touch was tingling, and made me sweat as his fingers trailed over my sides and started to pull down my dress. "Do not worry, my little virgin, I shall be gentle."

I had given up, almost, horrified at what he wanted to do. Until I sensed the tingle of silver.

Dracula was kissing again, his eyes closed. I looked out the corner of my eye, and I was filled with hope. Underneath the pillow, untouched for 60 years, was the silver stake I would have used to defend myself on the night my father died. And slowly, my free hand slid under it, and grasped the familiar surface of silver, and slid it out, ready to plunge in his back.

"We…will have…many children…in the coming years…"He said in between mauling kisses.

"If I do, it won't be with you. Eat silver, bastard." And I stabbed the stake in his heart, a sharp thunk of metal hitting flesh.

He looked at me in a contorted face of pain and stifled coughs. His spell was off of me, and I took my chance to scoot away. With my fury invigorated, I leaned over him, his body flat on his stomach, shaking from the stake. I grasped the end of the stake, and pushed down harder and harder, hammering it in with all my might, until it staked him to the bed and the end was in the flesh. Dracula screamed louder, his arms flailing around to pull it out, but couldn't. Then he fell still, and was limp, face down on the bed.

I took this moment to get away and fix up my dress. I was sweaty and tied my front up again, only to be disturbed by the sense of beating hearts coming down the hallway, the essence of silver heavy on them. They were vampire hunters I could guess.

The door burst open for me to see Carleton and what I presumed to be his bald father with twirling blades, stakes and crosses. Immediately Carleton threw the twirling blade at me, standing there with a ragged dress in the shadows. I dodged it, not surprised at my agility, and the circle blade was imbedded behind me. Carleton, with a look of sadness, recoiled and looked instead at the dark body of Count Dracula on the bedspread. He warily with his father inched over, stakes drawn, towards me and Dracula.

"Anne is he…"

"Dead? Yes, Count Dracula hopefully is dead again." I answered.

"Oh, good. You got rid of Count Dracu…WTF?" He then stumbled back. "COUNT DRACULA? That was the most famous vampire of all?"

I rushed over to him, standing away from his cross covered neck. "Yes, I got a lot of explaining to do. For one thing, I am a vampire, and second, I was bitten by Dracula." I looked away, sensing the fear from Carleton. "I can't help the way I am now, but listen, the one who bit me, was Count Dracula in 1915. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to scare you, and I didn't know you were vampire hunter either. Please, I never will harm you at all, Carleton." He readied his stake, confusion in his eyes.

"How can you be sure? I have been raised on the fact that vampires exist, and I didn't believe dad, and now I do!" He dropped his weapons, and turned away. "I can't stake you, Anne. You were such a nice person to me; I can't believe you would kill me."

"I never have. I realize that I love..." I stopped myself as I blurted it out, and we heard a chuckle coming from what was presumed to be the deceased Count Dracula. We turned in horror to behold his head move over to its side facing us. He was grinning; his eyes closed in his gleeful laughing, as he stiffly got up and, his back turned toward us, buttoned up his shirt and pulled his hair back and adjusted his pony tail. It was then he coolly swiveled around on his heels, his face in a grin, his head set down, and his eyes in a terrible, evil glare. He then looked down at the stake, its sharp point sticking out threatingly menacing out of his chest.

"You drive stakes pretty hard, my sweet. That could have killed me, seeing that a bit of werewolf was on it from your father's fingerprints." He looked at me with a sly eye. "And what is this?" He said as he looked over to Carleton and his stern looking old father, only his dad armed with a stake and knives. Carleton was stupid enough to drop his protection. "A family of vampire hunters? And a young man as well. Pity." Dracula then grasped around the stake, and ripped it out with a thick slurp of un-dead insides sliding with the chilling stake coming out. He held it out, studying it carefully, before retracting it, and tossing it over his shoulder. He then shook his fingers and composed himself again, with another amused look on his face. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, getting rid of our intruders." He disappeared in a flash of black, and stood right behind Carleton.

For a second in the moonlight coming from the bay windows, I spotted two bite marks on Carleton's neck, as Dracula pulled his head back, baring his neck. His fangs were out, and with the other hand pushed Carleton's father away to the ground. I swirled around with my claws and fangs drawn, to behold the horror that Dracula was about to kill him, but he hesitated. Instead, he looked at me with the most evil of eyes, his chilling hands on Carleton's neck, moving the shirt collar away for a clear strike to his throat.

"Don't!" I yelled.

"Why not? I have been drinking from him for two days, so why not the third, a little blood letting from the arm, and a monster made in front of your eyes? Perhaps you love him, dearest." He inched closer, Carleton trying to break free, but getting drowsy as the touch made him weak. "I will, however, spare him the hollow existence I planned to give him, if you will agree to…a little something."

"What is it that you want? I…won't let you take him. Just let him go!" I could not bear to see another love of mine die in front of my eyes. The pain I would feel would be great, but what was Dracula's request?

"That you will stay with me always, caress me and be with me, as a bride should do to her master. To be my partner, eat with me, kill with me, hold me, love me…" He glared deeper. "Even sleep with me."

"Don't do it! Let me die…" Carleton was stifled by his hand over his mouth, Dracula even closer to his neck.

"What shall it be, my sweet? To live with the shame that your last love is now evil and mine, doing the man you hate's bidding? Or let him live his normal, happy life while you spend eternity with the man you truly love deep inside. Choose quickly, for I hunger."

I then realized something. I was a long lived vampire. I was powerful, so why was I still thinking myself weak? I could move like Dracula, so fast you can't see. I clenched my fists, determined to save myself and Carleton. I zipped behind Dracula.

I was not surprised how fast I went, my anger and senses keeping me calm as I coolly wrenched Dracula head back with a snap. Dracula let go of Carleton as Carleton crumpled to the floor, dizzy and trying to recover. I quickly grabbed him and picked him up, tossing him in a chair as I clambered to grab the stakes that were on the floor that he dropped. I grabbed one just in time a Dracula's foot crushed my fingers. It was a terrible pain, but died away as they snapped into place again. But I wasn't shaken, truly my fight for survival unleashed. I looked up to see Dracula, his head at an odd angle, loll around and stiffen to its natural position. He meant to scare me with a smile, but I was beyond my former self. I was starting to embrace my evil, animal powers, no longer fighting like a human. Because we were not human.

"It would not matter if I chose to come with you or let Carleton die; you would have still made me come with you. I will never submit to your whims and attacks." I said, my eyes menacingly boring into Dracula, and even he wavered a bit. I was almost his equal.

"Well, you saw through that one, Anne dahling. Baht if you want a fight, you will get one, again." With those words he leaped at me, but I dodged and ran on the walls, stepping on paintings and the ceiling. I was running around the very room as fast as I could, Dracula running behind me. He managed to grab my dress collar and pummel me to the ceiling, my face squashed and bloody for an instant. But I ignored the pain as I slashed at his face, his nose and face gouged with my claws, healing quickly.

I jumped down from the high ceiling and ducked from one of his arms from behind. I looked at the out stretched, fearsome claws, and I grabbed it and with a surprising strength and threw Dracula over my head, smack dab on the floor. Dracula cried out with a hiss, and clutched his neck, and a pool of blood formed from his spot on the cracked floor. He looked at me, the sweating figure of a tired vampiress who just sprained her arm strength throwing a vampire lord over her head. I was weak, but still strong. I took this chance to back into the window, ready to fly out. Dracula promptly staggered up, licking the blood from the back of his head. He was very, very angry, the angriest I had ever seen him. He was dead serious, and my courage wavered and I involuntarily gave a gasp. He was striding over, his hands curved and taloned, his face and eyes were brimming with evil intentions. I backed up very quickly out the broken window and fearing for my life started running backwards. But as I backed up, I tripped on my garden bench, and landed right in Count Dracula's arms. He held me in his crushing embrace, my shoulders snapping as I cried out and tears were on my face from the terrible pain, and I felt and saw his long tongue lick the blood from my face. It was close to my mouth, and I bit it, and I gladly ripped it in half. Dracula screamed, and I took this chance to transform.

I turned into my white bat form, flying out of his grip into the air, rubbing my shoulders as they healed. I looked down in the field at Dracula, his tongue lolling out as it re-grew, and looked up at me with a most trying expression.

"Oh…Anne. You are trying my patience. I give you more and more chances to give up, but you still insist on fighting." He called up to me from below.

"I have a love, and I can make a life for myself yet, Dracula. Your lust is in vain, for though I maybe the incarnation of Joan de Arc, and your enemy's daughter, I shall never be yours. I am a free spirit, and your bonds you placed on me have no effect in the real world. I am ME!" I screeched my reason mixed with the utter fury. I still hovered, waiting for Dracula's next move.

"I see. If you want more pain, then you will get some." He leaped into the air and turned into his gruesome bat form, his maw open to reveal his sharp fangs, his hair wildly whipping around in the breeze. I decided to fly away at that moment.

Swirling around over the open field we went, Dracula roaring around swooping and diving to catch me, but I swiftly dodged his reaches like never before. I wasn't very afraid of him now, but I was still having a hard time getting out of his reach. The moonlight and stars were our light as I dodged.

It seemed like hours when we paused from the battle. I was very winded, gasping for breath in the grass on the hill, and I saw Dracula land back to his normal self on the other hill facing me. He too looked a bit flustered, but portrayed still an aura of power and arrogance. He had an amused expression on his face.

"I know…how lonely it is to be a vampire." He said on the hill, all silent except for our breathing. "We are part of the same line, you and I. We have the same curse, and we want comfort. Our kind is dieing, our choices small to find a mate that shares our abilities." He wiped his brow, and took a step down from the high perch. "I am the only one who can give you that comfort, that love you want. For I am hollow like yourself. We are connected, two lost souls devoid of God. Look deep into your heart; you know that you truly love me."

That did it. He pushed me too far. "I will end you, Count Dracula; I will destroy you I swear in God's name. I shall kill you!" I launched with renewed fury, flying at him with full speed. I struck him full on the chest, so fast he didn't have enough time to fly away. I was scratching, slicing, and biting him, the bloodlust upon me. My hands were glowing red, beams of the light as I attacked, burning in some places on his undead flesh. I punched his face, his face wiped clean of his smirk, instead of pain and surprise, and also a fair amount of blood. He was fighting back too, but I didn't feel the pain of his slashes to kicks too. I was angry like never before, because I was angry like never before.

I finally stopped from beating him, his mouth coughing up blood, his eyes shut and his body limp. I was sitting on him, and he went back to his form. I did too, realizing he was beaten and raised his hand in surrender. For a long moment we laid there, breathing hard. We were both bloody, we were tired and weak, and didn't want to fight.

"Anne." He gurgled. He didn't look like he was dieing, just in pain. "Please, stop, have mercy upon this cursed soul." I backed off, shocked that he was begging me to let him live. "I have been pursuing you for so long, because I truly do love you. I have never met a stronger soul then you, your beauty is unmatched, and your kindness is a cure for my soul. I don't mean to hurt you, only to love you." He looked at me, and weakly turned away. "In your hollow heart as mine, you truly know I have feelings for you, why else have I sacrificed my time for you?" He closed his eyes, shivering as it started to softly rain. "If you wish to kill me for all the suffering I have caused your family, the entire world, and yourself, then go ahead. I am finished." He weakly reached with his hand to pull his shirt away from his throat.

This could not be happening. Never has Dracula surrendered this way. Could it be true that he really did love me? That he realized that he could never have me and would rather let me kill him? This was not like Dracula at all. I couldn't do it; I just can't kill this retched creature that would rather die.

"I…can't. I will not be your angel of death, Count Dracula." I stood up and looked away, my head in my hands as I sobbed in the rain. "If you wish to die, I can not kill you." I looked at him again, his head up and looking at me with bleeding wounds on his face. I could not help but look at him, the rain bringing out a glow that made my heart flutter. Did I truly love him?

It was then Carleton appeared in the rain. He walked over, fury in his eyes, my sword in his hands, and was prepared to cut off his head.

"How dare you!" I yelled, and before I could stop myself I had launched at him, knocked him to the ground, and bit deeply in his neck. The hot blood rushed into my throat, and I greedily drank. How dare he try to kill him! How dare him!

It was after the first few seconds when I heard his words.

"Anne…its me…Carleton…" I stopped and dropped him, realizing what I had done. I had bitten and attacked him, my only friend now. I had defended Dracula from certain destruction, but why? Was it pity that drove me to kill my own friend? That man I realize now I love really? I looked deep into his dieing eyes, green and filled with pain, his neck bloody and his breath shallow.

"Anne…I love you…you tried…to kill me…"

"Hush, don't speak. I am truly sorry, for my vampire self made me do it. That was why we couldn't be so close, but it is too late." I hugged him. "Forgive me, but I am so lonely now."

"There…is another…way, Anne. You…could make…me a…vampire…"

I had never thought of that before. Here was my chance to live with my best friend like never before, to save him from death. And he willingly wanted it. He was giving up peace in death to be with me in undead, blood thirsty torment. To love each other freely forever, if we reach that goal. I smiled since awhile now, and realized that this could work, that I wouldn't be so lonely now, that I could be happy in my cursed existence.

"Yes, I will make you blood of my blood, kin of my kin. I accept you as my lover, a partner in the undead." I recited the words, some how or another they flowed through my brain, my vision turning red and clearer, my mind a standing block firm and resolute cleared of all other thoughts. I looked with dignity at Carleton, stunned at my resoluteness. I moved down one of my sleeves, and cut myself on the front, and with tender hands pulled Carleton to it, and he willingly drunk from the bleeding wound. I felt a wonderful feeling, a feeling of joy and passion as he drunk, though I was getting weaker. I looked up, and saw my star of hope in the night sky, the rain had stopped falling, and the sense of dawn was approaching.

After he had a large helping of blood, I took him away. My wound sealed up, and I knew what I had to do next.

"Carleton, to be undead is a curse, to be away from the God you most love and believe in. It will be a hard journey."

"I…do not care…I just…want to be…with you…forever." He closed his eyes and let his neck bare, and I sunk my teeth into the bite, and drank it all.

For a long, long time, Carleton refused to die, but he did very slowly. By then there was hardly a drop left, and soon I felt his soul leave. He was pale and dead, and with a look of serene beauty on his face.

I had made another to share my fate with. Just like Dracula did with me. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You have learned well, beloved. This is the true test of your abilities, to give another life after death." Dracula said behind me. I looked back at him and saw how weak he was, knelling behind me on the wet grass. He made no motion to attack.

I was firm, tough, and invincible it seemed. I looked at Dracula with a stern glare, of something I couldn't describe. I lifted Carleton up, and walked down the hill to my home. I looked back at Dracula, standing firm and resolute as I was, only weaker and shaking.

"We shall meet again, Anne, and that time there will be no escape." He called, and flew off into the wind, away to the sea.

I treaded onwards, my eyes dead ahead to my star, that glowed ever so bright. I thought, in the drifting rain clouds, I saw my father, and mother, and family. But what I mostly saw was a young woman with short black hair, with the same glare, carrying a king in her arms, a sword at her side, and in shining silver armor in the mists on the grass, looking at me. We both looked straight at the eyes, her blue eyes shimmering with gold, her face and mine it seemed the same. Then she looked at the stars, and I did too, to behold a new one shining right next to mine. Then she smiled at me, and she started walking up to heaven, on stairs I could not see. The rain clouds opened to receive her, and I stood watching. She sprouted wings and flew with the king in her arms, and was gone from my eyes. But I had other pressing issues, as the sun was rising. I walked into the back door, Carleton in my hands, towards my room.

There, I laid him in my coffin, and I looked at his father.

"Is my son, dead?" The old man said.

"Yes. He was dying, and he asked to be with me forever. I gave him his request. Feel free to visit us tonight. We will be leaving in a few days." I said my form hunkered and dark.

"Before you rest, there is something I must tell you."

"What is it?"

"My great, great uncle was a friar named Carl Whitby. He worked with your father for a long time, until he died from a werewolf on an assignment. Your father gave our family many tools of the trade, and so it has been that we have had knowledge of vampires. That is why we have some of your father's weapons. I shall leave you in peace until night fall." And then he left and locked the door.

I went into the coffin with Carleton, and together we slept, one undead and another on his journey to that state.

The cock crowed, and the sun came up.

I am vampire.



Joan of Arc was dying. I was having trouble breathing, the smoke clouding my lungs and eyes. I still clung to the cross made of sticks, hoping that God might see it and save me, but to no avail I knew I was doomed. The sheep of people could do nothing to stop my death, to stop them from burning an innocent girl. Should I have left my village to save my country? God said I would see the king crowned, but I would never. Was it that I would see it as an angel? I struggled to think that, to take my mind off the flames as my legs were burning. I saw the hem of my dress burn, it was afire. I screamed in pain, and I would have been sweating if I wasn't so dehydrated. The English pigs were so evil, to even take over France, and not let my and God's people free!



The Bride is strong, and the master has been weakened. But only for a short while. The bats will fly again, and the birds will sing no more for the lovers on the journey away. The evil placed pity in the hollow heart of the slave. The slave has another slave itself, and the master sees the strength of bravery of his bride. The bitterness of immortality is hardening the heart. The transfusing of the blood made the insides geared, the morale stiff, and resolute firm. She had a great power in her, and she had accepted her fate almost completely as beyond the living. Her fate was in her own hands, and it slid into wisdom, observance and death. The master's words will be unbearable, and his actions terrible. The war that feuds between the wolves and dragons shall end, and old friends will come back, and villains unmatched shall find life again.

The waiting shall be ended. The angel that hid shall be awakened, the heavens will open, and the dark child will see the light truly. Winds will blow on Walpurgis Night, the ancient home of the devil will adore its company of blood shed, and the servant will disobey. Love will find an evil way to resurface. And the serf tied to the two masters of evil and under-evil will choose his whims, and the fate decided.

The End


End file.
